Simpsons vs Family guy In Skimmers House
by scooby823945
Summary: The family is slowly killed in sexy ways, but who is helping the evil Skimmer.


******It began on a fine Sunday Afternoon. Marge sat at home with Bart and Lisa sat next to her. Maggie was laying on the floor. It was a fine day. The door swang open and Marge, expecting Homer shouted "Hi Honey." It was Skinner. **She looked at him funninly- "Oh twathead!" said Bart.  
Skinner looked at him funnily and said I have a propasal for you, wich your dearest husband has already said yes too.  
Lisa, feeling ill from too much curry, said " and what would that be?"  
If you come with all your sexual dreams will come to.  
Lisa and Bart ran from the room, quickly into Skinners car. Marge worried on the matter followed.  
The car parked up outside a mansion. It was huge and they stepped inside a masive door. Sat on a coach was Homer and a a family who intoduced themselves as the Griffens. " Homer hunny do you know whats going on." "No" Marge tried the door handle wich was firmly closed. Lisa looked at the fat griffen who loked like the youngestover then the baby. Suddenly the two were dopped into a underground cavern- filled with dragons.  
They breathed fire insnarating the pair. As they looked down they realised they were naked. Lisa looked at the boy named Chris saw a huge boner begging. " eh sorry" " Lisa walked over and grabbed is boner. She quickly turned adn stuffed into her horny vagina. Shepushed him to the floor and lost her vigi nity there and then. She was i her period so bld into chris's mouth.  
Up above Maggie needed feeding, Marge who was busy fucking Meg with a strap on, asked Homer to do it. He obliged and went over to get the milk jug realising it was empty. He looked at maggie who was looking at her new milk sause, Homers growing bulge. He flung out the 8 inch cock and looked to see if anyone was watching. He stuffed the penusinto maggies mouth. She sucked him like hed never been sucked before and after a while gave her the milk she deserved for sucking him to his climax. He the nervously udresed and took off maggies pyjames he looked her naked body. There were no boobs and a clean pussy. never penertrated. He flung his cock into her hole and felt her whole body burst. The hole was as small as his finger and it wripped maggie into two. Homer, terrified ran away. He stumpled accross a masturbating Lois Griffen, looking down at her naked body.  
He forgot about Maggie and began masturbating above her. She did not notice as her eyes wer closed as she stuffed a carrot into her slit.  
Peter coudnt help at bust his wet sperm all over her face. She turned and smilled. As if by urch he moved down and began to lick the hot juices from he whore hole. She turned and he eat her leaking he got dicknd placed it on her bum hole. He fucked it gracefully needing to stop for air so he woudnt ejaculate into her open womb  
She vilantly turned breaking his dick. Blood poured everywhere and she masturbated with limp fingers.  
With an evil smile she sent a text telling Skinner that she had killed the first off the men. little did she know Bart had been watching her the whole time and now felt turned on. He searched the house for Lisa so he could rape. close on giving up he saw Stewie in a room playing with his was so hungry for sex dnt care that it was a boy. He rushed into the room. And grabbed th baby. She began to lick the head of its cock.  
He the moved his mouth down the huge cock for a baby. He carried on the notion till the child began to moan. " fuck you," Stewwie shouted. " you mouth is turning me, tuen me around so i can be bummed". He turned him and rubbed his dick accross his tiny bottom. The smell of the baby powder over powered him and stewwie took the opertunity to pull out a gun from the side of the bed and shot Bart. Stewwie then grabbed Bart large cock and sat on it.  
He moved up and down slowly.  
Bart who was dead and only shot by as stun gun, began to moan in his sleep. Stewwie jumped up and down on his juicy penus . Suddenly Barts penus exploded ina shower of hot sticky cum. Stewie enjoyed the cum rolling down his leg and saw his own penus grow to its full lenght again. Over he turned Bart till he could see his bum hole. Stewwie lowered his dick in and began to move it back and forth. His senses extremed and he blacked peeing into Barts bum. Down stairs Lois was moving in to kill her husband. She did not love him any more. She was distracted by loud noise coming from the kitchen. Inside MArge was licking Megs slit. Marge moved up and grabbed Lois mouth. She placed her boob in to her gaping mouth. Mother Fucker. Lois felt amazingly horny. She burst in and shot Marge. Marge fell to the floor in the prosses of squirting milk accross the room. meg was to shocked to speak when her demanded her fuck her brains out. MEg reached accross to Lois and began to caress her smooth cheeks. From the shadows crept Peter. Lois shot him quickly and she fell to the floor. She then Shot Meg for good mesure. Skimmer creaked in with his wrinnkly cock in hand. The two walked away with his cock in her vag.  



End file.
